


Nothing but a Failure

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Angst, Dragon Age Quest: Here Lies the Abyss, F/M, Fear, Nightmares, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nightmare demon at Adamant attempts to use Rima’s worst fears against her, but she does her best to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but a Failure

“ _Ah_ …we have a visitor. It appears the mighty Inquisitor has graced us with her presence.”

A deep, booming voice echoed throughout the sky; pressing insistently against Rima’s skull. An involuntary shudder ran through her as the sound forced its way inside her head. She was suddenly reminded of her encounter in Therinfal, but whereas that had been a disturbingly personal kind of violation, this demon was announcing her fears for everyone to hear.

“My, my…it seems you’ve stumbled into the Fade once more. Are you impressed? By all means, feel free to explore this realm of mine. But just know that as you idle here, your troops fall to my thralls.” It gave a sick, menacing chuckle. “Really…it’s quite sad how they place so much _trust_ in such an incompetent little girl.”

She clenched her teeth together, increasing her pace as she and her companions pressed forward. It couldn’t do anything to her here. She just needed to ignore it.

“You will die here, and the world will be better off for it. After all, who _haven’t_ you failed while trying to do the right thing? Remember your clan?”

Against her will, her breath caught in her throat and her footsteps wavered.

“Ah, yes. You wanted so desperately to protect them, but where are they now? That’s right…reduced to ash and dust, left to scatter in the wind by none other than _your_ hand.”

No…No, no, no. She wasn’t listening. She wasn’t going to let herself dwell on these thoughts – she _couldn’t_. It was _not_ going to break her. They needed to focus on getting out of here and stopping the Nightmare. Cullen was no doubt beside himself with worry, with the added stress of commanding the soldiers and battling against that army of demons.

“Oh…and how could we forget dear old Cullen? Your righteous, loyal Templar, serving blindly without regard for his own well-being.”

Her breath left her in a short spurt and she froze where she stood.

“Do you _truly_ believe he can cut the ties of his old life?” More sick, violating laughter pounded against her head. “How many Templars have died in agony attempting to break their lyrium leash? What makes you think _he_ is any different?”

_Stop._

“He’s hiding it for your sake…putting on such an admirable façade…But we both know he’s crumbling away. I wonder what will be the first to cease functioning? His mind? Or his heart?” Rima’s hands latched themselves into her hair, so tight she threatened to rip it out as she squeezed her eyes shut and it began cackling in earnest.

_Please._

“You are sending him to his death, just like the hundreds of men and women putting their lives on the line in your name. More and more of them fall with each passing second.” The volume of its voice increased dramatically to the point where it was nearly tangible; winding its way around her neck and pulling itself tighter with each scathing word. “Face it: _Everything you touch dies_.”

_I beg you._

She was choking on tears, barely fighting back the urge to curl into a ball when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. Reflexively, she jerked back in response, so quickly she nearly knocked her head against Varric’s jaw.

He didn’t say anything for a moment; just met her eyes with a steady, reassuring gaze before giving her a smile. “You’re okay, Starlight. Deep breaths, okay?”

“Do not listen to that creature,” Cassandra cut in, her voice sharp and bitter. “It means to get under our skin, but it spouts nothing but lies.” She made her way over to Rima, laying her hand on her other shoulder in a gesture of support.

Rima stared at them agape for several moments, taken somewhat aback by the comfort their actions provided, but soon enough, she’d regained her composure. Steeling herself once more, she gave a resolute nod and pulled herself together. As terrifying as the demon’s words were, she needed to find the strength to overcome her fears. If she was going to have any chance of saving her people and returning to Cullen, then she would need to find it within herself to face against this demon and end its reign of terror once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rima’s tombstone reads “Failure”, if that wasn’t obvious already.


End file.
